Papież
Papież - termin pierwszy raz użyty przez Syrycjusza. "Jest konieczne dla zbawienia, aby wszyscy wierzący w Chrystusa podlegali biskupowi Rzymu, jak nas naucza Pismo Święte i świadectwo świętych Ojców oraz konstytucji Unam Sanctam naszego poprzednika świętej pamięci papieża Bonifacego VIII" - Sobór Laterański V , Extravagantes communes I, 8, cap. 1 Biskup Rzymski z Racji swego urzędu , mianowicie urzędu Zastępcy Chrystusa i pasterza całego kościoła ma pełną , najwyższą i powszechną władzę nad kościołem i władzę tę zawsze ma prawo wykonywać w sposób nieskrępowany . ' - Katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego 369 '"Nie istnieje żadem podręcznik, z którego można nauczyć się jak być papieżem" - Chris Lowney , Papież Franciszek , 2013 "Papież Franciszek na lotnisku w Boliwii (na wysokości 4150 m n.p.m.) dostaje od prezydenta tradycyjną torebkę boliwijską. Można napisać, że jest na niej napis „Boliwia 2015”. To prawda. Ale czemu pomija się zawartość tego woreczka? Przecież woreczek to tylko opakowanie! A w środku były liście koki, które na takiej wysokości ludzie normalnie (legalnie) żują, by przetrwać w Andach. Wiem, że to może szokować, dlatego trzeba tłumaczyć. Pozwolić ludziom lepiej się przyjrzeć. Tym bardziej że papieżowi zależało na tym geście. On był świadomy. Gdy wcześniej zaproponowano mu, by wypił specjalnie przygotowaną herbatkę z koki, odrzucił taką propozycję i poprosił o liście, by zachowywać się tak jak normalni ludzie. Niczego nie chciał ukrywać. Warto się nad tym zastanowić, a nie zamiast mówić o zawartości, opisywać opakowanie. " '-' " Sierp i młot, koka i papież Franciszek " , Jezuita Jacek Siepsiak , Jezuici.pl , W 19 Wieku Papież Pius X ogłosił : " Papież nie jest po prostu reprezętantem Jezusa Chrystusa , przeciwnie - on jest Jezusem Chrystusem za zasłoną ciała . Czy to papapież przemawia ? To Jezus Chrystus . Zatem kto kolwiek mówi jako Papież , nie ma potrzeby tego sprawdzać , trzeba okazać posłuszeństwo . " '- Evangelical Christendom , Jan 1 , 1895 , strona 15 ' Papież Pius IX ogłosił : "Tylko ja jestem następcą aposotlów , zastępcą Jezusa Chrystusa , ja jestem drogą , prawdą i życiem" '- History of Christian Church by Henry Charles Shelldon , strona 59' Papież Bonifacy VIII powiedział : " My ogłszamy , mówimy , definiujemy i twierdzimy , że absolutnie konieczne do zbawienia każdej istoty ludzkiej jest posłuszeństwo wobec biskupa Rzymu " '- Papież Bonifacy VIII" Unam Sanctum " ' Papież Bonifacy VIII powiedział : " Jest absolutnie konieczne dla zbawienia , aby każda ludzka istota była poddana Pontiffowi Rzynskiemu . " - Papież Bonifacy VIII" Unam Sanctum " 1302 rok. Papież Klemens VI oznajmił : " Bez posłuszeństwa Papieżowi Rzymu , nikt nie może być ostatecznie zbawiony , wszyscy którzy powstali przeciwko wierze kościoła Rzymskiego i zmarli bez pokuty - zostali potępieni i poszli do piekła . " '- Papież Klemens VI " Super Quibusdam "' Papież Jan XXIII powiedział : "Do trzody Jezusa Chrystusa nikt nie może wejść inaczej , nisz prowadzony przez najwyższego kapłana . Jedynie w jednosci z nim ludzie mogą być zbawieni." - Papież Jan XXIII , 1958 , Coronation Homiliy , Nov. 4 Ta Forma Rządzenia obejmuje nawet odpuszczanie grzechów - Katolicka Encyklopedia , tom 12 "Papierz" p.265 Zbadaj Całe Niebiosa i ziemie a znajdziesz jedno istnienie które może wybaczać grzeszcznikowi, który może uwolnić go z ochowów piekła, to nadzwyczajne stworzenie, to ksiądz . Ksiądz Rzymsko Katolicki. - Katolicki Kapłan , Strona 78 Ty ksiądz na wieki : Mówi uświęcony biskup ... Który nie jesteś już człowiekiem, grzesznym synem Adama ale Alter Chrystus, inny Chrystus. Na zawsze ksiądz najwyższego, z mocą przewyższającą wszechmocnego. Papierz nie jest tylko reprezentantem Jezusa Chrystusa, jest samym Jezusem Chrystusem skrytym za zasłoną ciała. - Katolicki przegląd , Lipiec 1895 Sam bóg musi podporządkowywać się wyroką swoich księży i wybaczać lub nie wybaczać , godnie z ich - księży , odrzuceniem , lub daniem przebaczenia . Wyrok księży ma pierwszeństwo i Bóg się mu podporządkowuje . - Dostojęstwo i Obowiązki księży , Tom 12 . Str 27 Kardynał Bellamine mówi : Wszystkie tytuły które pismo odnosi do Chrystusa jako głowy kościoła . Wszystkie te same tytuły odnoszą się również do papierza . ' - On the Authority of Conculils , Tom 2 p.266 '''Nadane z Rzymu z naszego pałacu 10 Lutego 1817 roku . IV Jurysdykcja najświętszego papierza , ojca naszego w Chrystusie i naszego Boga , Papierza Leona XII ... ' - Rome As It Is , P. 180 'My na całej ziemi zajmujemy miejsce Boga wszechmocnego ' - Listy Encekliczne Papierza Leona XIII , 20 Lipca 1894 'Papierz ma moc zmienić czasy , unieważnić prawa i zwolnić od wszystkich rzeczy , nawet od przykazań Chrystusa . ' - Dekretal De Transalt , Episcop . Cap . 'Papierz może modyfikować Święte prawo ' - Propha Bibliotheca "Papa" Art. 2 'Rzymskie "Dekrataria" : ' '''"Papierz może wydawać wyroki i osądy przeciwne prawą narodów , parzeciwne prawu Bożemu i ludzkiemu , on może zwolnić samego siebie od zaleceń apostolskich . Papierz ma moc zmieniać czasy , znosić prawa oraz pozbywać się innych rzeczy nawet zasad i reguół chrystusa " Thomas Aquinas ( Tomasz z Akwiny ) : Papierz posiada najwiękrzą władze jako król świata ' '- The American Publishing Co. 1922 p. 30 Rzymski Papież posiada zwierzchictwo nad całym światem ' '- Sobór Watykański I , sesja IV , rodział III , lipiec 1870 Biedny grzesznik klęga u stup spowiednika . On wie że nie mówi do zwykłego człowieka lecz do innego Chrystusa . Słyszy słowa : Odpuszczam twoje grzechy - jego dusza jest wolna na zawsze od potwornego brzemienia . ' '- " SHALL I BE A PERIST ? " strona 14 - 15 Papież nie zajmuje na ziemi miejsca zwykłego człowieka , lecz prawdziwego Boga ' '- Papież Inocenty III , ojciec inkwizycji , Decretals of Gregory IX . księga 1 , rodział 3 Ja jestem we wszystkim i ponad wszystkim . Zatem sam Bóg i ja - zastępca Boga , tworzymy jeden konsystosz . A ja mogę czynić prawie wszystko co może Bóg , dlatego ja będąc ponad wszystkim , jestem również ponad wszystkimi Bogami ' '- Papież Mikołaj , The Church Historians of England : Reformation Period by Josiab Prrat , pub. 1856 strona 159 ''' '''Nieomylność Papieża , dogmat uchwalony w 1870 przed sobór Watykańśki I . Stwierdza , że Papież podczas oficjalnych wystąpień na temat spraw doktrynalnych lub etycznych jest chroniony przed błędem przez Boga i dlatego jego słowa nie mogą być kwestionowane . '- Encyklopedia Polonica , Strona 1781' " Pan uczynił Piotra widzialnym fundamentem swojego kościoła i powierzył mu swoje klucze . Biskup Kościoła w Rzymie , następca świętego Piotra , jest głową kolegium Biskupów , zastępcą Chrystusa i pasterzem całego kościoła tu na ziemi . " '- Katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego , strona 936 ' Papież posiada tak wysoką godność , że jest on niemal Bogiem i Boga zastępcą . '- Słownik Ferraris Ecclestical Dictionary' " Święty Janie Pawle II , za Twoim pośrednictwem proszę o łaski dla mnie (i moich bliskich). Wierzę w moc mej Modlitwy i w Twoją zbawienną pomoc. Wyproś mi u Boga Wszechmogącego łaski, o które pokornie proszę… (należy wymienić prośby). Uproś mi też dar umocnienia mojej wiary, nadziei i miłości. Panie Jezu Chryste, Ty obiecałeś, że o cokolwiek w Twoje imię poprosimy, to otrzymamy. Dlatego i ja, Panie, pełen ufności, proszę Cię o potrzebne mi łaski, za wstawiennictwem świętego Jana Pawła II. Wysłuchaj mnie, Panie! " ' - Modlitwa do Jana Pawla II jako Pośrednika między człowiekiem a Bogiem '" Najwyższym nauczycielem w kościele jest Biskup Rzymu. Jedność umysłów wymagawięc , obok doskonałej zgodności w jednej wierze, całkowitego podporządkowania się i posłuszeństwa woli Kościoła i Biskupa Rzymu jak samego Boga . " - Papież Leon XIII " Wiecie, że jestem Ojcem Świętym, reprezentantem Boga na ziemi, Zastępcą Chrystusa, co oznacza, że jestem Bogiem na ziemi . " - Papież Pius XI Od Bonifacego VIII ( 1294 - 1303 ) wiara w Papieża jest nawet zbawiennie konieczna , ponieważ jemu są poddani wszyscy mieszkańscy ziemi . Tak Również Grzegorz VII ( 1073-1085 ) w swoim " Dictatus Pape " : " Tylko Rzymski Potifex będzie powszechnie uznany " - H. Heinz , " Między Czasem a Wiecznością " , Strona 176 Upadek dogmatów Papieża jako zastępcy Chrystusa jest dla chrześcijanina oczywisty . Papież jest najwiękrzym reprezentantem oraz formą kolaboracji władzy świeckiej nad którą panowali z religijną , zjawisko to nie było utrzymywane jedynie do średniowiecza , Papież oraz jego Zakon Jezuitów , potajemnie rządzą światem . Nie istnieje potężniejsze i większe zjawisko połączenia władzy świeckiej i religijnej niż Katolicyzm . Prymat Piotrowy jest fałszwem i zwiedzeniem , nie wspieranym przez Biblie ani Historie . " Wielu Rzymskich Papieży było Heretykami " '- Papież Hadrian VI , Pontyfikat 1522-1523 ' Jeden z Papieży , Stefan VII był szaleńcem , kazał otworzyć grób swojego poprzednika , Papieża Formosusa , w dziewięć miesięcy po jego śmierci . Podczas tak zwanego synodu trupiego , cuchnącego trupa przywdział w szaty pontyfikalne , posadził na tronie w Laterianie , i postanowił przesłuchać go osobiście . Formusus został oskarżony i nielegalne przejęcie urzędu Papieskiego , był biskupem w innym pałacu i nie mial prawa stać się biskupem Rzymu . W związku z tym , według Papieża Stefana , wszystkie rozkazy i edykty , wydane przez Formosusa , były nieważne . W Imieniu Formosusa , odpowiadał nastoletni diakon . Uznano go winnym . Trup dowiedział się że jest antypapieżem . Rozebrano go do koszuli , i po obcięciu mu dwóch palców , którymi rozdawał błogosławieństwa , został wrzucony do Tybru . Ciało wyłowili zwolennicy Formosusa , i w tajemnicy pochowali . Później na powrót znalazło się w Bazylice Świętego Piotra . Stefan wkrótce sam został uduszony . '''- '''Namiestnicy Chrystusa , Peter de Rosa Papież Jan XXIII.jpg|Papież Jan XXIII Papież Inocenty III.jpg|Papież Inocenty III Papież Leon XIII.jpg|Papież Leon XIII Papież Papież Hadrian VI.jpg|Papież Hadrian VI Papież Bonifacy VIII.jpg|Papież Bonifacy VIII Papież Pius X.jpg|Papież Pius X Papież Stefan VII.jpg|Papież Stefan VII Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Papieże